


The Depths

by colorfulCheshire



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deadly Merpeople, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/pseuds/colorfulCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's a fisherman who lives by the sea, working tirelessly to its haunting song, unaware that he's not as alone as he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Depths

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from a year ago that happens to be one of my favorites. I'd rather it stand alone than be shoved in with my drabble collection, so here it is. I wish I could find the picture that inspired me to write this, but that's long-gone, I'm sure. This fic was also song-inspired, and is best read to said song.
> 
>  **Song:** Like a Song by Lenka

Impossible blue, endless and vast, an enticing lull swirling, hidden, just beneath the smooth surface.

There was a voice, gentle in its swell, like a wave washing over his mind over and over, each word drowning into the next before being washed away by another crest.

_Come with me, stay, hush, gently now, stay with me, the water, so gentle, come with me, hush, hush, shhhhh._

Paled lips never moved, words seeming to stem from those depths, the mirror oceans that held him still yet drew him ever closer, never blinking, never losing his gaze.

Out in the distance, the storm flashed with a crack of light splitting the darkened sky, emerald eyes breaking the oceans’ spell to glance at the sky. The rolling thunder soon after drowned the sea in his head, freeing his mind from its whispering cage. It was time to head back with his catch, it had been time hours ago. Where had the hours gone?

Looking back, there was nothing breaking the water’s surface for miles around, save for the faint shadow of mainland marring the horizon. As he turned on the boat’s motor, green eyes turned once more to the water, the red-head certain that someone had been calling to him, but only met the growing waves that told tale of the oncoming storm. Turning his back on the water to face home, he could feel the ocean watching him, never blinking, impossibly blue, patient.

 

The old cabin creaked beneath the weight of the storm’s winds, the rain thrumming constantly against the windows just over the sound of crashing waves down at the shore. Threads of whispers seemed to weave their way underneath the night’s song; Axel could feel it in his bones. Those eyes that whispered dreams in hidden melodies, they followed him as he moved – warming his meal, washing off the day, lying awake in his bed. He couldn’t shake the stare of the ocean.

The storm’s orchestra and the secret beneath finally lulled the fisher into slumber, darkness taking his tired body with hushed kisses and gentle promises. _Stay with me, Axel, come, a promise, forever . . . Come, with me, stay, shhhhh, let go, my hand, hush, come Axel . . ._

 

Rain against his eyelids, soft now like cool feathers on his skin. Green eyes fluttered open to the night sky, the moon glowing faintly behind thinning clouds. From beneath the spell in his mind, he registered the familiar lapping of waves against his boat and an even more familiar voice, though he had never heard it before, as no one would forget such a beautiful sound.

_Listen . . . follow me, down, down, down, sink with me, with the song, listen and sink, Axel . . ._

Something damp and cold crawled into his palm and the red-head turned to look, emerald eyes trailing from his goose-bumped arm to the pale hand in his, to impossible blue, to the depths of the ocean, to the depths of everything. Pale lips were moving, an enchanting voice spilling over him just beneath the song of those eyes, the song of the ocean.

The music drew him closer, pulling him towards the blond and his voice from the depths, towards the depths of everything, towards the secret swimming beneath the surface. Lips hovering over the other’s voice, the red-head captured the song, took it for himself with eyes closed, not realizing until it was too late that it was the song that was taking him, pulling him out towards the-

He opened his eyes to face the oceans, surprised when colorless lids met his gaze, covered the depths with their thin veil, covered the surface, and exposed something far more terrifying and far more beautiful. Damp lids snapped open to unmask the blue again, to drown him in the depths of everything, to hide the secret, but it was too late.

_You promised, come with me, sink, Axel , into the sea, sink with me, you promised, Axel . . ._

Axel fell, fell into the secret between the surface and everything – into black coats and lost feelings, into betrayal and promises, into swarms of black and silver monsters ready to take _everything_ , into chakrams and keyblades, clock towers, sunsets, and sea salt ice cream, into bright smiles, raven and blonde hair, and two sets of impossible blue.

_Shhh, with me, Axel, stay forever, hush, right here, in the depths, in the ocean, promised._

The man didn’t know when he had stopped breathing, sometime between cool lips against his own and bare arms dragging him below the surface, past the secret, and down, down, down into the depths.

_Another life, you promised, we promised, forever Axel, stay with me, forever this time, shhh . . ._

Down he fell, pulled between pale, insistent arms and impossible blue.


End file.
